Je minnaar is van papier
Kluiten Deze heren, die in vroeger jaren, toen hun zusters huwbaar waren, zich niet ontzagen om aanbidders met kleikluiten joelend te verjagen, zijn nu bejaard, bedaard, voorbij hun dagen. Ze zitten zonder morren bier te drinken terwijl hun jonge neven voor hun neus dansen met mooie meiden die zich, koerend als duiven, op hun benen laten rijden. Bruiloft in Wezep. In 2017 zijn deze ooms allemaal lang en breed overleden en de mooie meiden zijn bedaard. India 1942 Susan Wooldridge speelt Daphne Manners in de tv-film The Jewel in the Crown Het model van je japon maakt je overmatig breed in de schouders, een tedere bokser, je beweegt je bovenlichaam nauwelijks, maar draait je hoofd voortdurend alle kanten op en kijkt met fletsblauwe, bijziende ogen naar het koloniale gekrioel van mensen. Bloemblaadjes regenen uit de bomen. Je minnaar is van papier. Temple d'Amalthée Frederik de Grote, 1732 1. In het eerste schorre hijgen van de ochtend speel ik met mijn bediende Federsdorf dwarsfluitduetten, in mijn park in Ruppin - mijn Temple d'Amalthée. Onverbiddelijk, onweerstaanbaar lokt onze muziek de herten uit het bos. Ze zien ons staan in onze stenen schulp: ik klein, onrustig, door en door verdorven; hij lang en blond en zwijgzaam; ingetogen; intelligent... Een kobold naast een mens. Walgelijk! Maar soms spelen we als goden. 2. August de Sterke, le roi de Pologne, die er in al zijn kleren uitziet of hij is geboren in een kermiswagen, heeft onder zijn spierwitte hoge pruik de grauwe stekelharen van een slager. Ik heb het zelf gezien, in '28, toen we samen zijn mooie dames neukten. Car il a fait de moi un libertin. Mais ça fait rien. Je l'aime beaucoup plus Que mon père, le roi de Prusse. Een slager doodt om het vlees. Dat is honderd keer beter dan de stupide hartstocht van de jacht. 3. 1732, in mijn park in Ruppin. Ik schrijf Franse verzen of probeer om op een fluit van Johann Quantz met mijn allertederste embouchure de stuntelige avances te vergeten van de prinses van Brunswijk Wolfenbüttel die binnenkort mijn leven komt verzuren. De koning van Polen is gecrepeerd. Een drinkgelag met Grumbkow, die er zelf naar ik hoor ook bijna in is gebleven. Niet dat het me iets schelen kan. De wereld is vreselijk. De mensen zijn net beesten. Esprits qui souspirees Luitspeelster van Gerard Terborch Toen ik in de muziekkamer, aan de tafel gezeten, in het notenhouten duister, voor hem op mijn luit speelde (ik speel heel mooi, mijn instrument heeft een prachtige klank. Ik speelde de wijs Esprits, esprits qui souspirees), verzachtten zich zijn stugge trekken even en streek hij zijn springerig haar weg uit zijn ogen. Maar hij keek niet naar mij. Zijn blikken dwaalden opzij, de schaduw in, waar mijn vriendin vaag glimlachte. Want als het donker is zal zij met hem wandelen langs het water en voelen hoe de muggen tegen haar gezicht aanbotsen, en de hele tijd zijn ademloos geprevel naast zich horen - en ik lig in mijn bed, alleen, en zucht. Espits qui souspirees is een populaire melodie uit de zeventiende eeuw. St. Elisabeth's hospital And Kung said and wrote on the bo leaves: If a man have no order within him He cannot spread order about him Ezra Pound, Canto xiii 1. Aan zijn schrijftafel, waarvandaan men in de heiige verte de Potomac-rivier ziet liggen, en misschien hier en daar bosjes esdoorns: uncle Ez, werkt aan zijn Shih-ching. Naast hem op de vloer een elektrisch kacheltje met drie spiralen en een rubbersnoer als een zwarte slang. Als hij door het raam bevelende gebaren maakt, deinst de verpleging op de gang giechelend terug. Even later is hij al weer in zijn lectuur verdiept. 2. Een oude tovenaar met witte haren en beangstigend felle ogen, uncle Ez, werkt het best in een lucht van oud brood en vuile kleren. Achter hem, op en onder het bed, koekblikken vol papier. Onder handbereik The great digest, en, beduimeld, The unwobbling pivot. 3. The erudite moon is up, less fair then she Who hath tied silk cords about A heart in agony. En mevrouw Sun die tegenover hem zit, glimlacht star, ook al ontgaat haar veel van zijn idiomatische Engels. Haar roodgelakte nagel glijdt pijnlijk nauwkeurig langs de ideogrammen van de Chinese tekst. Wanneer hij iets verkeerd begrepen heeft, zwijgt ze beleefd. Zij is een jonge vrouw, hij een groot dichter. Veronica Sun, een gepenseelde schoonheid van Chinees porselein, studente aan de katholieke universiteit van Washington: wat weet zij van zijn hunkering naar een sturende hand, wat weet zij van zijn martelende dichterschap. Het St. Elisabeth's Hospital, waar Pound werd verpleegd begin jaren vijftig. Een legendarisch bijna-heden. Het eerste citaat is uit Pounds'' Cantos. Het tweede uit zijn berijming van de Shih Ching.'' Boekhouding Pounds biograaf Hij is de onverbiddelijke boek- houder van het leven van de dichter. In zijn kaartsysteem stroomt het zuivere water van de feiten: krabbels, treinkaartjes, invitaties voor charity-concerts, plattegronden, versleten op de vouw. Villon net zo nauwkeurig geregistreerd als Mussolini. En lo Sordels si fo di Mantovana. En Sigismundo di Malatesta en Fenellosa, en de mysterieuze Andreas Divus uit het eerste Canto, rigoureus op één lijn met hemdsknopen, sigarettenpeuken in het bidet en groene carbolzeep op een wastafel. Casanova in Wenen Casanova in Wenen. Ouder wordend. Kouwelijk. Praatzieker dan ooit. Met zijn vreemde tongval de loftrompet stekend van Frankrijk, van de Fransen, van het Frans. 's Avonds is hij in de cafés te vinden die om de grijze stenen pleinen liggen, een grove man, heel bruin, een bekkensnijder met de manieren van een gentleman en de typerende gewoonte om het oogwit voor te draaien van de geboren ladykiller. Soms haalt hij een zakdoekje tevoorschijn, dat hij liefkoost en dan verfrommelt, en dan met een on- berispelijk gebaar op straat laat vallen. Dadelijk bukken drie, vier jongemannen om het nog voor het stil ligt op te pakken, drie of vier jongemannen van het soort dat bij de fonteinen pleegt rond te hangen. ---- Terug naar de Hoofdpagina Verder naar Oldenburger wal 1. Zwanen van Nederland 2. Cyclisme 3. Je minnaar is van papier 4. Oldenburger wal 5. Onkenbaar 6.In plechtig voorjaarszonlicht 7. Zomer in de stad 8. Botshol 9. Vier uur 10. Met grote hanenpoten 11.De duivenmelker 12. Overtocht 13. Het bestiaire 14. Reizigster 15. Vlieguren 16. Gedaan uit liefde 17. Het boek van de wereld 18. Linkerhand 19. Zeven zuilen 20. Emblemata 21. Centrifuge 22. Zakelijk 23. Van bovenlicht naar bovenlicht 24. Goed, goed 25. Spleen 26. Seizoenen 27. Door de Syrische sneeuw 28. Heel precies 29. Téologos 30. Enter the Dragon 31. Zuchtend 32. De ballade van Roodborstje Pik 33. No Chamber Music 34. Lady Madonna 35. Break on through 36. Yoko 37. Zwanen 38. De wereld is in wezen doodeenvoudig 39. Eenzaamheid 40. Istanboel 41. Causeries Goethesques 42. Venetiaanse epigrammen 43. Definitely Chinese 44. Agenda 45. Aspiraties 46. Points de vue 47. Basia 48. Artemis Revisited 49. Abendrot 50. Zelf gevoeld 51. Palermo 52. Petrarca koning van de nacht 53. Mystieke vissers 54. Goden 55. De vloermat van uw gouden haren 56. Er trekt een diepe rilling door de dijken 57. Dienstbaarheid 58. Determinisme 59. Blues 60. Sjibbolets 61. Dames enkelspel 62. In dit nieuwe jaar 63. Plopsa 64. Op reis 65. Waarschijnlijk dreigt het droog 66. Remises 67. Prinsjesdag 68. Onder de iep 69. De ultieme ober 70. Als kool, als peen 71. Meer gedichten 72. Vertalingen